


Prompts, Fitzsimmons Edition

by canufeelthemagictonight



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Academy Era, Awkwardness, Drabble Collection, Episode: s01e06 FZZT, F/M, Feels, First Dance, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Near Death Experiences, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Episode: s01e06 FZZT, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, SHIELD Academy, School Dances, prompt list
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I take a list of prompts and attempt to match them to the music of our science babies.</p>
<p>Or: Send me a number and I'll write you a Fitzsimmons drabble!</p>
<p>(The first chapter is the prompt list: the subsequent chapters will happen as I get requests.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prompt List

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this list of prompts going around and I knew I just HAD to get in on the fun. Since I don't have a Tumblr, I'm posting them here.
> 
> Here's how it works:  
> I'm starting out by posting the prompt list.  
> If any of them strike your fancy, just send me the number (in the comments) and I will attempt to write a Fitzsimmons drabble based around the prompt.
> 
> Here goes nothing...

1 “Come over here and make me.” (REQUESTED)  
2 “Have you lost your damn _mind!?”_  
3 "Please, don’t leave.” (REQUESTED)  
4 “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”  
5 “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” (REQUESTED)  
6 “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”  
7 “I almost lost you.” (DONE, see Chapter 2)  
8 “Wanna bet?” (REQUESTED)  
9 “Don’t you ever do that again!” (REQUESTED)  
10 “Teach me how to play?”  
11 “Don’t you _dare_ throw that snowba—damit!” (REQUESTED)  
12 “I think we need to talk.”  
13 “Kiss me.” (REQUESTED)  
14 “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.” (REQUESTED)  
15 “So, I found this waterfall…”  
16 “It could be worse.” (REQUESTED)  
17 “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…” (REQUESTED)  
18 “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”  
19 “The paint’s supposed to go _where?”_  
20 "You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”  
21 “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”  
22 “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.” (REQUESTED)  
23 “Just once.”  
24 “You’re the only one I trust to do this.” (REQUESTED)  
25 “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”  
26 “I got you a present.”  
27 “I’m pregnant.” (REQUESTED)  
28 “Marry me?”  
29 “I thought you were dead.” (REQUESTED)  
30 “It’s not what it looks like…”  
31 “You lied to me.”  
32 “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.” (REQUESTED)  
33 “Please don’t do this.” (REQUESTED)  
34 “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”  
35 “You heard me. Take. It. Off.” (REQUESTED)  
36 “I wish I could hate you.”  
37 “Wanna dance?” (REQUESTED)  
38 “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” (REQUESTED)  
39 “Hey! I was gonna eat that!”  
40 “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”  
41 “You did all of this for me?”  
42 “I swear it was an accident.”  
43 “YOU DID WHAT?!”  
44 “If you die, I’m gonna kill you.” (REQUESTED)  
45 “Tell me a secret.” (REQUESTED)  
46 “Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.”  
47 "No one needs to know.”  
48 “Boo.”  
49 “Well this is awkward…” (REQUESTED)  
50 Writer’s preference


	2. "I almost lost you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Plane Incident, Fitz has learned his lesson about taking Jemma for granted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, you guys, I was NOT expecting to get so many requests in so short a timeframe! I don't know how long it will take to fill them all, but I will, dang it, I WILL.
> 
> This first one, based around #7, was requested by both AgentsofSuperwholocked and Plucky_Brit. It's FZZT, because that episode STILL gives me feels and writing is my outlet.

_"JEMMA!"_

She's standing on the edge with the wind in her face and those this-is-for-the-greater-good tears in her eyes, and he's trapped behind the glass screaming his lungs out in a last-ditch effort to save her...them... _everything._

(How long has he known her for? Nine years? Ten?)

_"You've been beside me the whole dam time."_

"DEAR GOD, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Because he, Leopold Fitz, _cannot_ lose Jemma Simmons.

Not now. Not when her saving grace is inches from his fingertips.

Not when she's staring back at him with a farewell etched onto her face and the memories of Fitzsimmons Past have chosen now to assault his brain with agonizing brightness and the fire extinguisher she used against him is still lying on the ground not far from her tools and calculations and and _and._

"JEMMA, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Question: why her? Why does destruction always choose the undeserving?

Follow-up question: why not him?

_Jemma, don't—_

She falls.

He breaks.

The world is shades of black and blue.

"JEMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 

Ward catches her.

She lives.

They fly.

She's home.

Crisis averted.

 

She calls him a hero and kisses his cheek, and that ought to be the end of it.

Ought to.

And yet, for the next several days, he stays one step behind her, savoring the seconds of time they've got, keeping their conversations going long after they're over, letting her presence wash over him like a gentle rainfall after a hurricane. Her words, her smiles, her _everything..._ they seem to ring clearer, shine brighter, last longer than before.

He's heard his fair share of near-death experience stories over the years—tales of men and women who nearly lost their lives (usually in a crash of some kind) and came away with a new appreciation for life. Make every moment count, they'd cry, and never take life for granted, cause you never know when you'll Lose It All.

She's been a constant— _Fitz and Simmons, Fitzsimmons, never one without the other_ —for who knows how long, and only now has Losing It All become an all too real possibility.

_I took you for granted._

_And I almost lost you._

And weeks afterwards, he's still waking from nightmares where no one's there to catch her, where Fitzsimmons is gone and he's left alone to exist as Only Fitz...

_Nope. Not happening. Not an option. Never, never again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I promise not all of them will be so melodramatic... ;)
> 
> You can still submit prompts: just keep an eye on the list to see which ones have already been submitted.


End file.
